inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
Char 4
the Anti-Magic faction to supposedly use magicians in the entertainment industry. She proposed a deal to Saegusa Kouichi, asking him not to intervene when that would happen. Kouichi agreed eventually, on the condition that whatever her side does they leave the Saegusa affiliated Magicians out of it. AbilitiesEdit * Master Actress : She has the ability to change and control the expression on her face at will, which she has gained through her acting career. She can use her acting talents to change the impression that people have about her. * Expert Manipulator : She uses her amazing acting talents to attract people with power and influence. She has shown that she can manipulate other people by reading their mood and controlling their emotions, so that she can redirect them towards an objective or action that can benefits her in some way. However it is shown that her true nature and thoughts can be seen through by people with incredible insight. : : Described as the school's magic martial arts' ace, he is capable of taking down an opponent without the use of magic. He uses a spell to which he gave the embarrassing title of "Mach Fist" that emits purely physical attacks from the shock-waves created by his accelerated fists, something that even Tomitsuka Hagane is wary of. Mach Fist: Sawaki specializes in creating waves of air pressure with the speed of his fists. Rather than coating his hand in thick armor made of air, he widened the surface air without increasing the weight, and with magic he uses an accelerated fist to strike a clump of air. Since this is purely a physical technique, Tomitsuka's Contact Type Gram Demolition only provides slightly higher than normal protection against this spell. This spell was used to get around the rules of the Shield Down event, which stated that hitting anything but the shield with a solid or liquid object attack was absolutely forbidden, but there were no guidelines on gaseous attacks : She also has inborn talent for Cognitive Inhibition, it being said to be the reason for her flamboyant behavior. : Born as second generation of magicians of modified genetic structure, she is said to has a more durable physical body than the previous generation. Thus, her magic abilities are also assumed to be better than the former generation. As a member of Yotsuba Clan who will hold great duty of protecting the future Head of the Family, her physical abilities are fully maximized and heavily-trained as a combat magician by the main house of Yotsuba to the point that there is no more space for improvement. Magical AbilitiesEdit As part of the Sakura Series, her specialty lies in defensive magic against powerful object and heat based attacks. Her potential is said to be on par with the Saegusa Twins, therefore possessing abilities on par with members of the Ten Master Clans. Since Minami is an indirect descendant of Sakurai Honami, it can be assumed (based on the universally accepted fact that later generations tend to be stronger then the previous ones) that Minami is just as skilled or perhaps even more then her predecessor, who was said to be highly gifted even among the Sakura Series. Her great skill and talent in magic can easily be acknowledged by the fact that she was entrusted with the protection of one of the prospective candidates to be the next head of the Yotsuba Clan as her Guardian. The Shiba siblings even speculated that Minami could have been the Freshman Representative, if she didn't hold back on the technical portion of the entrance exam. It should be noted though that the Shiba siblings probably weren't aware that Minami had to be brainwashed for three weeks to carve the necessary knowledge to pass the written portion of the exam. Minami is highly skilled in using defensive magic, being able to deflect multiple rockets from a distance and countless bullets being fired at her at close range without any trouble. Though its functionality and variability are not on par with the Juumonji Family’s "Phalanx", when judged solely on its utility as a defensive mechanism, Minami is able to match the Juumonji Family’s level even at the tender age of 15. Her magic power and heatproof barriers are first class in terms of invocation speed and scale of the Magic Sequence. As a Guardian for the Yotsuba Clan, Minami is highly trained in body guarding VIPs and taking down enemies targeting her Yotsuba masters. As Minami has been raised as a combat magician by the main house of the Yotsuba, her physical abilities shouldn't be something that can be improved further. However, she isn't yet a perfectionist when performing her duty, as she does make mistakes time to time because of her young age and lack of experience in the real field. : Honami is a modified magician, whose genetic structure has been altered to strengthen her disposition for magic. During the waning days of the 20 years of continuous border conflicts, she was constructed at a research institute, a magician bought by the Yotsuba Family before she was born. Until five years before AD 2092, Honami was a SP of the Metropolitan Police Department. The department strongly attempted to impede her departure when she resigned. : As part of the Augmented Magician ‘Sakura’ series, she specialized in defensive magic against powerful, objective and heat based attacks such as flaming launchers mounted on cruisers. While her defensive magic capabilities aren't on par with magicians that can use highly technical multi-spectrum magic, such as the Juumonji’s ‘Phalanx’, in the single field of defense against objective heat based attacks, Honami, including the rest of the 'Sakura' series, was unrivaled in Japan. Amongst the Augmented Magicians of the 'Sakura' series, Sakurai Honami was highly gifted. Her position as Yotsuba Miya's Guardian testifies to her gifted talents as a Magician. Even Shiba Tatsuya greatly acknowledges her skills in defensive magic to the point where he could focus on invoking his magic against the enemy fleet in the Battle of Okinawa without a single trace of fear under her mighty shield.The focus of the Sakura Series is on creating heat resistant barriers that repel physical objects. Even though the functionality and variability aren't on par with the Jummonji Family's 'Phalanx', when judged solely on its utility as a defensive mechanism. 23 They're unrivaled in all of Japan. 2 It is known that Augmented Magicians have short lifespans compared to the general public. Those of the Sakura Series aren't able to withstand continuous use of their magic for long periods of time. 2 MembersEdit Sakura Honami is the genetic aunt to Sakura Minami. Minami is the child of an Augmented Magician, hence she is Honami's genetic niece. Meaning that Minami's mother is also a Sakura Series First Generation Augmented Magician, hence how she has the same DNA as Honami. : Leo possesses a wild nature that endows him with a swift reaction time and a nose for victory. Furthermore, he possesses inhuman endurance, demonstrated during the final match against Third High School in the Monolith Code event, and in his fight against one of the "Vampires" as a result of his ancestry. Data Fortification / Fortifying MagicEdit Magic that stabilizes the relative coordinates of molecules within a narrow area. Leo's Fortifying Magic simultaneously executes the Activation Sequence as well as the design and invocation stages of the Magic Sequence, which spreads out in succession while maintaining a constant state of magic renewal. This process allows his personal CAD and even his own clothes to be hardened to the point where they become similar to a suit of armor in terms of defensive power. Combined with his fists becoming enhanced with Speed and Move Type Magic, Leo can be a truly terrifying force of sheer destruction against his enemies. It is noted that Leo is one of the best (unparalleled) when it comes to Data Fortification. It is also the reason why Tatsuya selected Leo as best suited to use his toy - Mini-Communicator (Weaponized Integrated CAD). AN21 021 Leo using Fortifying Magic ➨ PanzerEdit Panzer (パンツァー German language word that means either tank or armor) is a technique that belongs to the convergence magic system. Regardless of how strong an impact is, the magic fixes the coordinates of the target in order to prevent it from shifting, essentially preventing the target from being broken. Leo activating Panzer from his CAD through vocal command. Expand slideshow2 of 2Add photo ➨ Weaponized-Integrated CAD Edit Convergent-Systemic-Reinforcement-Weaponized-Integrated-CAD-AN-Ep15 Leo strikes an opponent with the Mini-communicator Leo used the Mini-Communicator (Weaponized Integrated CAD), during Monolith Code. It was a prototype designed by Tatsuya that focused on extending the blade portion of the CAD outward to increase its range. It was described by Leo as "a really long sword". He could extend it outwards or fling it like a projectile. ➨ Usuba Kagerō (薄羽蜻蛉) Edit Usuba-Kagerou-Spell-AN-Ep25 Leo forms the Usuba Kagerō blade The technique relies on Leo's specialty of Fortifying Magic to solidify the flatness of the very thin, transparent, black membrane that is released from the Chiba Family's secret sword "Usuba Kagerō", a weapon made up of a protruding head at the front end that is much wider than the handle and is approximately 10 cm long (from the side, it looked almost like a 50 cm length Latin cross), when activated. 1 Usuba-Kagerou-Cutting-AN-Ep25 Leo slices in half an enemy mech with Usuba Kagerō This creates an ultra thin blade made up of carbon nanotubes that are woven into an ultra thin plate that is 5 nano-meters thick, making it sharper than any sword or razor, and can easily cut any armor in half. Usuba Kagerō is essentially Leo's custom made, powerful finishing strike, resulting from highly intense training in a short period of time with Erika. : also carries a deep fear of going insane and dying early, as many of the first generation test subjects did. In an effort to avoid this, Leo tries to follow his impulses, such as roaming at night like his grandfather, who lived a natural life span : :